1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to writing instrument support structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved security pen and pencil caddy apparatus wherein the same provides selective containment and exposure of writing instruments for access thereto upon entry of appropriate code data within the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various caddy structure has been provided in the prior art to provide support for writing instruments. Frequently, however, such instruments are lost due to intentional or unintentional removal of the instruments from the associated containment structure. The instant invention attempt to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing access to the writing instruments only upon entry of a code to permit access to the writing instruments. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,853 to O'Mara wherein a pen and pencil holder is provided with various pockets and slots for securement of the writing instruments therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,742 to Starkweather sets forth an article holder configured as a pocket member for securement of various writing instruments and components therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,483 to Dugrenier sets forth a container with various rotatable trays mounted therewithin, with the container providing storage of various writing instruments in exposed slots.
U.S. Pat. Nos. Design 267,375 and 231,407 provide examples of variously configured writing instrument storage containers for access by individuals to the writing instruments.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved security pen and pencil caddy apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as convenient access to various writing instruments contained within the organization upon entry of a predetermined code.